Algo Llamado Amor
by ScAr-PotterMaLfoy
Summary: Porque es eso lo que te hace despertar cada manaña y saber que todo estará bien: -Si Lily, por ti-dijo él -Por ti James-dijo ella...Porque sin saberlo...Era por algo llamado amor


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a la eterna leyenda de JK (excepto los que no reconozcan) yo solo juego con ellos y yap. No obtengo ningún beneficio más que divertirme un rato.

_Algo llamado amor_

Un muchacho volaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta llegar al campo de Quidditch, era tarde ya, como las 11 o 12 de la noche…No tenía idea la verdad, solo sabía que Sirius era el único que sabía dónde estaba, el único que sabía que pasaba con él y el que también había derramado algunas lágrimas las mismas que ahora se escapaban sin que pudiera evitarlo de sus ojos ante el recuerdo…¿Quién lo diría no? ¿Llorar?… ¿él? ¡Ja!, cuantas personas darían lo que fuera para ver al capitán del equipo de Quidditch, el galán de Hogwarts, el merodeador, el dolor de cabeza del sector masculino y el sueño imposible del sector femenino…Llorando. Pero así era en este instante, estaba sobre su escoba y lo único que podía y quería hacer era dejar que las pequeñas lágrimas bajaran libremente por sus mejillas, necesitaba estar solo y pensar, pensar que haría ahora que lo único que tenía en el mundo eran sus amigos…Ahora que había perdido a la mayor parte de su familia…

-¡JAMES!-el pelinegro volteó el rostro hacia la voz…Aunque sabía perfectamente quien era. La pelirroja chica que le robaba el sueño estaba ahí abajo y no sabía porqué pero pudo haber jurado que también había llorado, mientras tanto Lily, aún tratando de controlar sus propias lágrimas le rogaba a su corazón que se tranquilizara al ver como el muchacho descendía en su escoba y se quedaba suspendido cerca de ella pero a kilómetros del suelo. Su rostro tan afligido hizo que una última lágrima resbalara por la mejilla de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Debería preguntar lo mismo James, sabes que no son horas para estar aquí-ella misma se quedó en blanco cuándo escupió esas palabras, no podía creer que a pesar de que sabía que hacía allí, le hubiera dicho eso.

Él sonrió con tristeza, con melancolía como si supiera que eso era exactamente lo que la chica iba a decir:

-Mira, Lily, en realidad no tengo ganas de discutir y menos a estas horas cuando la "_prefecta perfecta"_ debería estar dormida en su cama-El chico tuvo la intención de alejarse cuando la pelirroja lo detuvo por el brazo.

-Oye lamento lo que dije antes… pero no vengo a discutir, tonto-James bajó de su escoba y se situó al frente de la muchacha

-¿Qué haces aquí Evans?-repitió su pregunta pero supo que había sonado más fría de lo que esperaba

-Sirius me dijo dónde estabas y que tal vez me necesitarías aquí-él bufó, estaba harto de la lástima, fue lo primero que vio en los ojos de Dumbledore cuando le entregó la carta de defunción de sus padres y también lo único que vio en los ojos del ministro cuando le dio la cita para leer el testamento, así que…Se descargó con la menos indicada

-¿Ah si? ¿Y se puede saber desde cuándo te importa lo que a mí me pase o me deje de pasar? Porque déjame decirte que eso no es lo mismo que pensabas cuándo me rechazabas cada dos por tres ¿o si Lily?-

La pelirroja pudo sentir el ácido en las palabras de James, el mismo sentimiento que tenía ella cada vez que le decía que no o incluso cuándo lo veía con alguien más…El mismo sentimiento que tenía ahora que se había dado cuenta lo mucho que lo quería…NO…lo mucho que lo amaba y ya era tarde para decírselo.

-Habla Evans, o se te comió la lengua tu gato…-Lily seguía con la cabeza gacha como si sus zapatos fueran lo más importante en este momento, sintió su mirada sobre ella mas no levantó la vista mientras James habló con desprecio como si necesitara saber que podría con eso y que realmente no necesitaba a nadie que lo ayudara- No necesito tu lastima, créeme estoy bien sin ella, igual que…-Lily levantó la mirada, por un horrible instante creyó que diría _"así como estoy mejor sin ti", _el suspiró-Solo haz el favor y vete, no pretendo que entiendas lo que se siente perder a alguien pero si te pido que no te metas en mi vida…-

-Basta, James, ya basta- dijo ella en un susurro interrumpiéndolo, había permanecido todo el tiempo callada aguantando cada puñalada al corazón porque sabía que ese muchacho había soportado todo lo que ella le había dicho…Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a que la siga tratando así.-Escúchame bien,-dijo por fin enfrentándose a eso ojos castaños que le habían quitado el aliento más de una vez-No estoy aquí por lástima, ni por obligación, pero sí porque por fin cuándo me doy cuenta lo mucho que me importas, desapareces y ahora sé que me necesitas más de lo que yo o alguien pueda imaginar, James-el muchacho había bajado la mirada y ahora Lily trataba de hacer que la mirara, cuando lo logró continuó-sí, sé lo que es perder a alguien, mi madre murió este verano con cáncer y no tienes idea de lo devastada que quedé, por eso déjame estar aquí contigo, no te pido nada más…Tal vez no me lo merezco por la manera en la que te he tratado pero…-

Lily no pudo continuar porque cuándo se dio cuenta, el morocho se había abrazo a ella y lloraba como un niño abandonado porque así se sentía, sí al principio la había tratado mal pero ya no soportaba eso, se sentía destrozado, como si nadie más pudiera entender que acababa de perder a sus padres, a los únicos después de sus amigos que no lo veían como el chico más popular de Hogwarts; sino, como el James que se escondía de los rayos y los truenos en las noches de tormenta o que casaba luciérnagas con sus amigos en las noches de verano…Como el James que extrañaría más que nada el chocolate caliente de su madre y las palabras de aliento de su padre, al igual que el abrazo cálido de ambos cuando temía que algo malo pasara; por eso, cuando ella…Sobretodo ella, la chica por la que tanto había luchado, le había dicho que le importaba y que entendía en carne propia que era perder a alguien…Solo pudo derrumbarse en sus brazos rogando por protección.

La pelirroja se había mantenido en silencio acariciando el cabello azabache mientras derramaba sus propias lágrimas y se preguntaba quién había sido tan malo como para destruir a los padres de alguien que solo los tenía a ellos…La noticia había salido en el profeta esa misma tarde pero nadie más tenía la edición platino que le había conferido a ella por su constante devoción al periódico así que nadie lo sabría hasta mañana por la mañana…

"_Lamentable suceso, la casa de la reconocida familia Potter fue destrozada esta tarde y por encima de la misma, el ministerio identifica la marca tenebrosa…Nuestras condolencias a su hijo"_

Solo pudo seguir sollozando ante el recuerdo…Sí tal vez era tarde para que James entendiera que lo amaba tanto como él a ella pero no era tarde para decirle que podía contar con ella. El muchacho alzó un poco la cabeza aún con el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas y miró a Lily, con todo el amor que tenía para darle:

-¿Cómo te enteraste Lily?-

-La versión platino del profeta tenía que servir para algo ¿o no?- el rió un poco-James, está bien, no estás solo…

El suspiró:

-Sí Lily si estoy solo, no sé que voy a hacer sin ellos…Solo tengo 16, no estaba listo para separarme de ellos-

-Nunca se está listo para decirle adiós a alguien-el asintió-

-Gracias…-susurró después de unos minutos en el que solo estuvieron abrazados, la pelirroja se separó un poco

-¿Por qué? Ya te dije que no es una obligación, no tienes que darme las gracias-

-Sí Lily, si tengo que, cualquiera se hubiera ido después de lo que le dije…Pero tú no lo hiciste… ¿Por qué?...Después de todo tú me odias…-ella negó divertida

-No tonto, no te odio-

-Claro que sí, todo lo que me dices no se lo dices a alguien a quien precisamente quieres mucho-

-Pues fíjate que a veces sí-James abrió los ojos como platos-No me pongas esa cara…

-¿CÓMO NO LILY?-gritó él-Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir…

-Sí y eso es justo lo que quiero que entiendas…Me di cuenta muy tarde, lo mucho que te necesito James, lo mucho que te quiero, lo mucho que me importas-

No era justo, James definitivamente pensaba que no era justo que justo el día en que sus padres mueren la chica de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado acepte que le quiere…¿Tenía que ser así de complicado todo lo que él hacía?...

-Bueno y…Te la pasas todos los días rogando porque te diga algo que no sean insultos y cuando lo hago no dices nada-

-Es que no sé qué decir Lily-ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que seguían abrazados y si se dieron cuenta, no les importaba en absoluto seguir así el resto de su vida. Pero ella sabía que ya no era correspondida, poco a poco se soltó de los fuertes brazos y se alejó sintiendo como dejaba un pedazo de su corazón ahí.

La desesperanza volvió a James, la paz se esfumó y el corazón volvió a estrujársele, el doble si era posible…Estaba vez, iba a ser diferente, el se lo había prometido a su padre antes de subir al tren ese año…_"Verás James, si tu cambias, ella cambiará…Tenlo por seguro"-_le había dicho su padre, así que la tomó por la mano y la regresó a sus brazos…Por primera vez, sus palabras serían acciones…

Cuándo Lily menos se lo esperó los fríos y salados labios del buscador estaban sobre los suyos rogando porque correspondiera al beso…Sentía que volaba, que no pisaba el suelo y que en cualquier momento abriría los ojos de ese perfecto sueño…

La lluvia empezó a caer y el morocho, con las manos alrededor de la cintura de la pelirroja y las manos de esta en su cabello, por primera vez desde que recibió la trágica noticia..Supo que tendría algo porque luchar en esa guerra que se desataba fuera de los muros del castillo, algo que estaba seguro que enorgullecería a sus padres, algo que lo hacía sentir esperanza, paz, tranquilidad, alegría, felicidad... Porque Lily llegó para consolarlo y aunque no lo supiera aún él logró consolarla a ella y pegar los pedazos de su corazón…Algo que sin duda se llama amor…

* * *

><p>Hola! se que algunos dirán ¿que haces aqui si deberías estar terminando otra historia?...Pues si lo sé pero mientras tanto quisiera dejar este pequeño one-shot para que no se olviden de mi jajajaja no se preocupen si voy a continuar "más allá de la muerte" aunque aun no se como ¬¬.-... En fin les mando saludos a todos aquellos que leen esto y espero saber de ustedes por un review...No les cuesta nada apretar el botoncito de aqui abajo y hacer feliz a una buena persona jajaja<p>

Un gran abrazo a todos y no se olviden que así como soñar es gratis TAMBIEN DEJAR UN COMENTARIO jajaja

"KEEP DREAMING"

Scar!


End file.
